yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ark 9 Episode 23: Nothings Ever That Simple
Participants *Keyth Tasanagi *Kyoko Kita *Shira Hanako *Damian Yun *Deucalion Gray *Densuke Mifunae *Danny "Daniel" Chan *Felicity Hart *Xiao Lee *Claymore *Amy Hinamori The Call (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oXIv70GVfss ) “Annnnnnd…….Done.” Densuke would be using his home computer, which was basically a tetra bite hardrive connected to an 80 inch plasma screen tv, to send out messages to every phone number he could get incontact with. Took about 3 hours for sattilites to even trace back some of these numbers but it’s nothing the smart tech couldn’t handle. The main recipents were Keyth, and Damian who’d he’d managed to snag a contact number from. Tracing shira’s number wasn’t hard, and seeing as how they were friends, it only made things easier. Hopefully they’d come. Densuke after hearing about how his father was murdered, knew he’d need a team of people to help him face the three men at hand. More would be explained when they got here, he did send his address. Thank god.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7Pju4NGSK-4&list=PL05D23C967DDF11A7 ) “Ah all done. Aye Danny. Danny!” Danny would pop up beside Densuke with a bone hanging out of his mouth. In a muffled speech he’d talk. “Sup boss?” “…Danny what the fuck is that.” “…..mutated chicken bone fresh of the Kagemaru Farm Industry. You know they got dem gat damn…super chickens..” Densuke would facepalm himself. “ugh..look this. This is why I leave you at home. Out of all the things you do y-…danny. Is that. Felicity’s shirt?” The shirt was incredibly tight on danny, his physique about to ripple right out of the tight black lace like shirt..”Ah. well I’ve been practicing my disquise technique and Felicity has all these cute outfits and stuff!” A moment of silence passed as a random tumble weed rolled across the floor. “This movie gig better kick off good, or I’m making you get a job you bum.” Densuke would hop on the couch, feet stretched, and begin reading another issue of “The Amazing Spider-Kid”. Danny would roam the house. “Felicityyyyyyyyyyyyyyy. I need to borrow some more tops from yoooooooooou! And some coral blue number 82 lipstick!” Impresssed: Felicity was in the middle of another war, battling for her life and fighting her heart out. She was on a kill streak, until she heard large footsteps behind her and a claw creep over her shoulder and grab her, before she could do anything he threw her against a near by pillar, it shattered and she fell down as the pillar pieces fell on top of her, she shook her head and kicked some pieces off her. “Who are you!?” She asked in shock as the black shadowy figure made it’s way to her, she knew exactly what she needed to do! Use her chi, she stood up with a confident smile relying on her chi to work. Her smile faded as the figure got closer and closer while her chi seemed to fail her. She was in complete shock and just as she was distracted the figure dug it’s nail through her abdomen and sliced her open. Felicity woke up from her dream rolling off her bed holding her stomach. “WHAT THE FU—“ She glanced around covering her mouth quickly. “D-Did I over sleep? What.. time is it?” She asked her self turning around to look at the clock rubbing the back of her head. “Mmn..” She stood up and kicked the wrapped blanket off her. She heard her name being called, she quickly got dressed and walked out the room pausing in front of Danny. “Is..Is.. that my shirt?” She asked with a slight irritated twitch in her eye. “You’re ripping it.. and coral blue number 82 wouldn’t even look good with your complexion!!” She placed a hand on her face in a face palm. “You poor unfortunate soul..” She took the bottom of the shirt and slipped it off Danny over his head in one quick motion and stomped away hugging her shirt walking up to Densuke. “Why is he becoming a fem boy!!” She asked in complete confusion still hugging her shirt. “He’s not even my size…” She pouted glaring back at Danny behind her. “YOU DEMON SPAWN!” She yelled across the room to him. Overdone Entrances AlessandraSkar: The music was loud, almost deafening. Shira could feel the heavy bass pounding right through her very bones as she watched nearly two hundred people dance the night away in front of her. The smell of booze weighed thickly throughout the packed penthouse where yet another one of her wealthy school mates was hosting a party. Dressed in a skin tight red dress which stopped at her thighs and matching red heels, Shira didn't feel like dancing her ass off at the party this time. Instead, she simply stood by the bar area, sipping on a wine cooler as she watched everyone else. Her mind was busy with thought even as her eyes roamed about observantly, her platinum blonde hair cascading past her shoulders in luscious, spiraling curls. Ever since her run in with Densuke Ryoji, she couldn't seem to keep their conversation off of her mind. Like a song on repeat, their exchange of words continued to play over and over and over again, but more than that, she couldn't stop thinking about Damian. For two years she hadn't seen or heard from him, so to find out that he had returned was a shock to her system. And despite Densuke's opinions about him, she wanted nothing more than to see him, to talk to him face to face. Just imagining what the moment would be like made her heart feel compressed within her chest. She was just lifting her wine cooler to her glossed lips for another sip when her cellular device began to vibrate inside her purse. She pulled it out with a roll of her eyes, wondering if it was Kaori asking for her whereabouts again. Oddly enough, it wasn't Kaori this time, but a different number appearing on the touch screen. It was a message from Densuke Ryoji. Shira frowned. "How did he get my number?" She asked herself, shaking her head afterwards. 'Meet at his place? Hmm...good thing he was smart enough to send an address. Important eh? Sounds like I should head over." About twenty minutes later, Shira was standing inside a black helicopter as it cruised above the city. She had sent a call in to Kaori for a ride since she came with a friend to the party, not expecting the unpredictable response of a helicopter showing up to the penthouse. Their privately owned helicopter flown by a paid pilot to be exact. The pilot spoke, "Your destination's coming up right...about...here." The helicopter pulled up beside an apartment complex, a rather ritzy one at that, and Shira walked toward the open door at the side of the aircraft. "Thanks, Roger. Tell Kaori I made it safely." Shira thanked the pilot before taking a swan dive out of the door. Her body went crashing through a pane of glass a few seconds later, curling forward as she rolled across the floor inside what she had learned was Densuke Ryoji's apartment. She rolled right back onto her high heels, which began crunching glass shards on the floor as she walked forward. Her head turned left and right as she looked around the apartment, then began to shout, "Yo Ryoji! I got your message, bro. Who's wig do I need to split? DeliriousAres: ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2FaZQoZf4OY)) Keyth walked back and forth. His Jean jacket hugging on the hoody under it. He had his head tilted up high, staring down the Maru Jeitai. " Your all trained Soliders. But im putting you men, on the biggest mission ever. Even bigger than anymission you've ever done in your life." Keyth said stopping. They were infront of there Home in the forrested area outside of D2. Keyths black hummer bright lights shinning on him making a shadow over his body slightly as he flicked his nose. Turning around to eye the men. " Some of you. May no survive. But im counting on you all.... To do what you need to do for this one. Dont give up, and give it all you've got." " SIR!" They all said in unison as Keyth made his way into the car. Kyoko more than likely already being in there depending on what she was doing. As he opened the car door, looking back at the men. " Oh, and one more thing... Dont let Keyomi get into my comic book collection. Make sure they get there baths at 7. And in bed by 9. No water or soda's after 8, they pee themselves still. Make sure Kin has his toys, and Keyomi has hers. She likes to bully her brother because he wont fight back. Make sure they have there footies on, Kin has the Thunder man ones, those are his favorites... Ok. Now, good luck! Im counting on you!" The Maru Jeitai all blinked removing there helemts as they stared down at the two toolders, who had the large white cat at there feet. Keyomi had a sinster grin on her face while Kin simply blinked, a pink shade of blush appearing on his cheeks. " D'ahh..?" Said the lead Maru Jeitai as they looked back and forth between one another. As they Drove off in the Hummer, Keyth pulled up his cell phone. Reading Densukes address, sighing at a word he didnt know, he put the phone down shaking his head. " I swear..." He shook his head and continued to drive untill they hit the tunnel that led into District 2. Keyth began to ride down the road slowly, looking over at Kyoko." I wonder what Densuke wants. He doesnt go out of his way to get our attention like this, unless something serious going down." he said rubbing the back of his head. " I know him. So... i can tell somethings up for sure." He said keeping his eyes on the road. " So, lets play I spy." He said smirking. " I spy with my little eyeeeeeeeee uhhhhhh..." ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlA82aYRT1M)) His eyes turned to a big breasted female, making his cheeks blush as he went into a stupid full gaze stare. " I sp-..With my uh.. my uh.." CRASHHH! Keyth would ram right into a street light. " OH FUCK!" he said waving his hands as the large light finally fell ontop of the car with a hard crash. Luckily they'd both make it out before the crash itself. " hehehe... " Keyth was rubbing the back of his neck 10 minutes later as they'd be forced to walk the rest of the distance. " Hahaha, so i crashed that means you lost right? I was looking at Melons." He said nodding his head walking forward with a proud smile on his face. " TO DENSUKE'S !!!!!!!!!"He said walking faster hoping he could get away before she'd hit him. If she had scowled him he'd have his eyes closed tight as if he had been in pain. He hated when he was scowleded. About 30 minutes later they'd make it to Densukes. Kicking Densukes Door down. " LUUUCCCYYYYYY IMMMM HOOMMEEEEE... NICEEEE PADDD DENSUKEEEE." He said inviting him and Kyoko in, heading straight for the kitchen. Keyth walked in taking out a burger out of the fridge and putting it in the microwave. When suddenly. A Knife flew past Keyths head. ((https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cOy6hqzfsAs)) Danny turned, eyeing Keyth, and Keyth eyed him back. " THATS MY SAMMICH.. MUTHAFUCKA..." Danny said, Keyth responded with a wolverine ' AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH' Roar as they began a rumble in the kitchen. Pallas: -After the battle with Wild Card, Damian had returned to his home and acted as if nothing really important had happened. Time just continued to flow as it normally would. Duke didn’t really like that he went out on his own for a killing spree, but it is what it is. Right now Duke and Damian are trying to survive with their last in a small hotel in the city. While they are there they try to kick start the lives that were lost in the last three years. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q05fdsdAtes) Damian sits on the edge of his bed with nothing but a towel on as he had just exited the shower. His long black hair comes down to his shoulders and his long brown tail wraps around his hip like a belt. He stands up to look at himself in the mirror and the large scar that goes down his right shoulder only sends the painful images of that fateful day through his mind. That is when Duke’s voice is heard-“You have to get that day out of your head, man…”-(http://fc08.deviantart.net/fs7/i/2005/231/b/7/The_Chronicles_Of_Riddick_by_rumbles.jpg) Damian chuckles a bit and replies with-“Kind of hard not too…”-Duke leans against the doorway with his goggles above his eyes, revealing the golden pupil less eyes of his as he says-“There is nothing we can do about it, Damian. We did the best we could against that god damn beast and yeah some of us didn’t make it out…but you still have a kicking heart don’t you? So stop wasting your life about family who is gone because I know for a fact that they wouldn’t want you wasting the life that they gave to protect humanity…”-And Damian knew he was right, he just couldn’t admit it. Their conversation gets interrupted when Damian’s phone begins to vibrate. Damian grabs his phone and reads the message that was delivered to him. It is a message from Densuke about meeting him at his apartment. Damian knew that it had to be important for him to go to this kind of length to reach him. Damian looks over at Duke and says-“Get ready…we’re going out.”-Duke asks sarcastically-“And where exactly are we going? I don’t think clubbing is on the list of things to do hahaha.”-Damian smirks a bit as he gathers some clothes together and says-“To visit an old friend…”-*30 Minutes later* Damian and Duke both arrive at the apartment building where Densuke lives and Duke clicks the button for Densuke to open up the door. Damian is wearing a newer black suit attire that is a step above casual but not formal. Duke of course is wearing his same attire, never letting his guard down in case something happenes. Now they just wait at the door to be welcome in.- ”I’m telling ya Felicity, we should’ve enrolled him in the special Olympics hun. First place every time.” Danny would hang his head down in shame. On his knees hugging felicity’s calfs. “Help me…help me become a woman!” (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E6DdHEWRgwg ) Densuke would read his comic book patiently…until suddenly a crash through his window shot him up off the couch to see what it was. It was shira?! Densuke’s face would take on a rather huge cartoony shape to it. “WHAT IN THE BLUE HELL! I HAVE A DOOR WOMAN!...gah..fuck…well thanks for coming.” Densuke would look over at the window. “my mom…is gonna kill me..ah well couldn’t get any worse could it.”Densuke would shrug until a few moments later Densuke’s door would come flying off of It’s’ hinges, going straight past Densuke and landing on the floor. Densuke’s head would eerily turn around, as he had a “<_<” Look on his face. He’d see Keyth and his girlfriend. Keyth yelped out about him having nice pad. “B….Baka…….” Densuke would flail his arms, fire in his eyes. “WHY CAN’T MY DOOR JUST BE PROPERLY USED!!” Densuke would pick the door up and rush over, quickly placing it back on it’s hinges only to see Keyth and Danny now wrecking his kitchen. “….” Densuke would quickly grab a fire extinguisher, and begin spraying down Danny and Keyth with it, trying to force them to subdue. “Not in my house! If anyone gets the last sammich round here its ME!” Densuke would throw the extinguisher to the side and then point to shira politely. “Please have seat somewhere…where there’s no glass…matter of fact, Danny go clean that up.” Danny would rub his head, having only half of the sammich in his mouth and growling at Keyth. He’d stand up and grab a broom and dustpan, and begin sweep up what he could get. Densuke would hear a final buzz up to his apartment. Densuke would push a button and allow the final guest to enter. He’d open the door when they arrived and to his pleasure it was Damian. Densuke would see it was him and that one feller. Densuke would speak to the both of them. “Ah Damian you made it. And you are…his friend. I guess. No offense I don’t know that well and quite frankly I don’t trust you, let alone in my house. You give off a bad vibe..” Densuke would nod them in the direction of the living room, and if they complied Densuke would then walk across the carpet to the head front of the computer, typing in some things. “give me a few moments, before I brief everyone here. Again thank you all for coming.” Densuke would begin tying some things in the computer and twisting some nobs on his hard rive and there. Impresssed: Felcitiy shook her head and attempted to kick Danny off her calf. “NO YOU HAVE A PENI—“ She was interrupted as a crash came through his window, she jumped back looking at Densuke in confusion looking at the woman who just flew the the windows, just as she was about to speak again she saw his door fly across the room and notice Keyth with his girl walking in. “Well… he did use your door..” She mentioned walking up to the couch taking Densuke’s spot leaning back and crossing her legs. She turned her head to watch in amusement as he sprayed them with a fire hydrant. She stood up glancing around the room in confusion. “W-Who.. Who are these people?” She asked walked up behind Densuke with her usual Felicity smile. “Why did you invite all these people? Not to sound rude or anything, just.. out of the blue.” She looked over at Danny cleaning up the glass and placed a hand on her hip. “Heh, never thought I’d see the day..” She blinked watching him. “Kinda scary..” She focused her gaze back on everyone around the room. “Ehm, Hello everyone. I’m Felicity, for those who don’t know me.” She kept a smile on her face but this time more politely. She turned around and glanced down at the computer. “Hm.. Now you wanna share why were all gathered here?” She asked folding her arms. Pallas: -As the two of them walk into the apartment, Damian is given a polite greeting but Duke isn’t exactly given the same hello. Duke quickly smirks and licks his canine fang as if he were ready to pounce already. But Damian raises his left hand to Duke and says-“Easy you two…”-Damian looks at Densuke and says-“He’s my brother…You don’t get me without him…”-The two of them would begin to move down to the living room where everyone else is waiting for Densuke to brief them. (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZiEnpvAnOzY) Upon their entry to the room, Damian catches a glance of someone who had been on his mind a lot these past couple of years. Time practically slows down for Damian as his eyes put him in a slow motion state. He sees that platinum colored hair in the distance as her smooth skin comes into view. Her head slowly turns as all the guests turn to look at who had entered the room. Damian stares into Shira’s eyes as their long awaited meeting comes to pass. Duke looks at Damian who is practically lost in a trance as he looks at Shira and asks-“So are you gunna sit down or what?”-And that snaps Damian out of whatever cloud he was on and he replies back to Duke saying-“Yeah, uh, just gimme a sec…”-Damian sits down on a chair that is directly across from Shira as he can’t help but look at her. He begins to open his mouth as if he were going to say something but Duke flopping his body down on the chair next to him causes Damian to lose his train of thought. Duke sits down in the chair like a dog whereas Duke sits straight up, almost exact opposites really. They wait patiently for Densuke to tell them why they are all here, but Damian would look over at Shira every so often just to get another look of her.- AlessandraSkar: Shira stood still while Densuke shouted at her, her hair flying back as she stared at him with a rather flat expression. She smoothed out her platinum curls and adjusted the collar of her leather jacket after he was done and replied in a calm tone, "That's true, but why use a door when you can jump through a glass like a badass?" Her glossy lip curled sideways into a wicked grin at that. "Say, you gotta any drinks around here?" Before her question was answered, a loud crash sounded from somewhere in the apartment, sounding like a break-in of sorts. "Did somebody just take my fucking idea?" Shira made her way toward the sound and saw a black-haired male accompanied by a female enter the apartment and her eyes narrowed when she realized that he'd kicked down the door. "Hmph." She snorted, folding her arms across her chest. "Still not cooler than me, kid." She mumbled under her breath. She made her way to the refridgerator and snagged a beer, flicking the cap off with her thumb nail and lifting it to her lips to taste it. Her nose wrinkled a bit, but she simply shrugged. "It'll do for now." Walking away from the sudden chaos that had broken out in the kitchen, Shira looked around in search of somewhere to sit, but her attention was yet again drawn to the now gaping doorway when she heard a familiar name. Her body completely froze like a block of ice from the neck down while her head slowly turned in the direction of a very familiar, masculine voice. The moment she locked eyes with the six-foot-five, black-haired Damian Yun while spotting his fanged companion in her peripheral vision, she felt like she would topple over and hit the floor. Her lips parted as if to speak but no words or sounds could come out, not even a single breath. She was speechless, and for a moment, everything else around her was nothing but a blur. After what felt like a long, dramatic moment, her sapphire eyes blinked several times and reality came back to hit her upside the head. She looked away, suddenly becoming shy as a small child, and quickly walked off to find a seat. To her surprise, Damian decided to sit directly across from her. She crossed one leg over the other as her eyes wandered about, trying to look everywhere EXCEPT at Damian. Her nails tapped loudly against her beer bottle and at the rhythm that they were tapping, it was obvious that she had grown quite nervous. "So, um, Ryoji. Care to explain why we're all here?" She asked out loud after clearing her throat The Breifing Densuke would continue fixing up his presentation, mumbling to himself. “Brother huh. Pft. Killer is more like it.” Densuke would hear felicity speak to him about who all these people were. He’d turn around and place his hands on her shoulders. “Don’t worry their gonna help me get Wilson. As soon as this meeting is over I can avenge you and everyone he’s hurt, and damaged in some odd way. No worries.” Densuke would turn around and look at everyone who’d managed to find a seat.( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WXnWfx6bIVE ) “Good evening everyone. And again thank you for coming. Uh. The ktichens a wreck but theres refreshments in there, just don’t eat me out of a house and home. This is very important so I’d like your full undivided attention.” Densuke would have a clicker in his hand and reveal a picture of him and his father. “As you all know by now this man, Tetsu Ryoji, my father was killed years ago. Though in reality it was a suicide. He was ambushed by three men. One of unrelenting high rank and another two of immense power..people my father have put away already, but are remnants of his past come back to huant. Observe.” Densuke would click his clicker showing the first man (http://static.comicvine.com/uploads/original/11112/111124037/3247773-death.jpg ) “This is Wilson Thomason. Former U.S Lieutenant Colonel gone rouge. Hired hand, though hates being permanently employed.” Densuke’s grip on the clicker tighnted. “he was the one responsible for the personal attacks on me.. He broke into my house, and attacked Danny, Convinced Felicity to deter a life of mindless violence, and even mislead Ayperos, a good friend of mine, into a battle he needent have stepped in. The rouge in this case, though I suspect he’s only dealing the cards, not stacking the deck itself.” Densuke clicked again to another man (http://dailyanimeart.files.wordpress.com/2011/10/mugetsu___the_dyed_ginger_by_mansarali-d30hyk7.jpg ) “this is Zetsui Ryukiri, also known as the Berserker Zetsui. A master swordsman skilled enough to use 7 sevens at once. He favors the three bladed style over all else. Onihourda, as my research has led me to discover, conciveing immense power. He and My dad had their first run in during the raid on Thomas Flint’s Liar, where he was thought to be dead. We thought wrong. He to was apart of this plot, simply for the chance to fight Tetsu again. And finally…we have the real threat.” Densuke would click once more and show a picture of this man. (http://static.zerochan.net/King.Bradley.full.106419.jpg ) “There is...little known about him. Only that he is the warden of the Kasihana High security fecility. Ruthless man….out of the three not only is he the strongest..but out of all of us in this room, not a one of us stands a chance one on one with this man. This is saddening..considering three of us in this room come from near god like genes, one of us comes from a woman with the strength of Hercules, a a class assassian, and a xiaolin martial artist.” Densuke would sigh. “but that is alone. Together I know we have a shot. Before you reply yes…this is a personal vendetta that I’m waging. It’s probably no ones problem in here….but I’m asking because I know I cannot do it alone. If I have to I will try. Die in the process, but dammit I can’t stand by and do nothing..” Densuke would drop his head for a second, taking a long drawn breath. “Tetsu..my dad is trusting me to handle this the best way I can. Which is why I’ve only picked the people I trust and I consider friend. If you’re not interested in seeing this through with me, I must ask you to leave abruptly. If you are willing to help me, then the next phase will be to go over the strategy I’ve come up with for handling this a bit..i think it’ll work, but suggestions are always a nice touch of spice.” Densuke would stuff his hands in his pockets and balance on his right leg, using his left foot to scratch the back of his right calf muscle. “Any questions before I proceed? It’s gonna be a long one and I have much more to discuss with you all.” Pallas: -Damian listens to the briefing that Densuke is giving while trying not to focus too much of his attentions on Shira. He couldn’t help but keep his eyes on her as Densuke spoke. Duke on the other hand sat on the chair like an animal cat with his feet in the air and his head off the seat end of the chair. His mouth is open as he passed out as soon as the presentation began. Once the presentation is over, Damian thinks about what they should do. Damian looks over at Duke who is fast asleep and he sighs a bit. He then looks up at Densuke and says-“I think I can speak for Duke who is sharing his own excitement in the matter…We’re in…We wouldn’t miss a good fight.”-He raises a small smirky smile after accepting to help Densuke in his quest to find revenge for his father. Damian then waits to see what everyone else has to say about the vendetta, Damian secretly prayed to himself that Shira would say yes so it gave him an excuse to be around her again.- AlessandraSkar: Shira took another gulp of her beer before directing her full attention to the presentation Densuke had pulled up. Her eyes narrowed a bit so she could see the screen better, a thin eyebrow arching over her eye when she saw the first man. He had a very familiar profile and it didn't take her long to realize that she had been an accessory to a fight betweem him and Densuke's super hero alter ego. Long before she even knew that he was the man behind the shield. She could hear how much he was fighting to hide the pain and anger from his voice as he spoke about the next two men. She could only imagine how devastating it must have been for him to lose his father in such a horrible way. Her eyes just happened to flicker over toward Damian, frowning slightly when she saw Duke asleep in his seat. 'By the Nine...' She thought to herself. She perked up a bit once Damian spoke up. His answer was no surprise, seeing as though he was quite the powerhouse himself and never backed down from a fight. His courage and strength were two characteristics that immediately drew her to him when they first met. After a brief pause, Shira set her beer down on the floor and rose to her feet, a firm expression forming on her features. "Ha, these men may possess unimaginable power, but they sound like a bunch of cowards to me." She stated, folding her arms across her chest as she took a few steps closer to where Densuke sat (or stood). "The fact that it took three of them to defeat your father only proves how weak they are because they knew they couldn't face him one on one." Shira's hands then lowered to rest on her hips. "You can count me in, Ryoji. As your friend, any problem of yours is a problem of mine and the fact that those men are still breathing after what they've done...is a BIG problem DeliriousAres: ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kcqPq5189VQ)) Keyths eyes lit up when he saw Zetsui's image on the screen. "...Him.." He said closing his eyes.. remembering the encounter with the mysterious man. ***Flashback***Keyth turned. Seeing the long haired male in a black leather jacet. No shirt underneathe despite how cold it had been with a large array of weapons on his body. Keyths eyes stayed dead locked on the mystery man. "...Who are you." He said pulling his left hand back. hovering it over the pistol in his back pocket. "..." The Mystery man said nothing as he pulled the blades from there Sheaths, wind errupting in a swift and powerful explosion as it caused Keyths clothing to move swiftly in the wind. In a blur, he took off towards Keyth. He lunged the blade in his right hand and attempted to stab Keyth, it making a swift ZITT noise with each strike as he lunged it forward towards Keyth body over and over again. His speed being so percise.. it rivaled Ginsi's completely ten times over with a blade. Keyth used the barrol of his 9milimeter pistol. Blocking the blows with a loud SHING each time! The long haired male attempted to impale Keyth with the other blade. Aiming straight for his head. Forcing Keyth to dodge the strike with a lean to the right. The blade going right through his back windshield. With his free hand, Keyth pushed the Mystery mans head up, forcing him to fall back where Keyth then pressed his gun into the males stomach. But when he fired the black haired male was gone, his body moving in a black misty blurr. Appearing right above Keyths head with both of his blades coming down to decaptiate him completly. Keyth cut a full back flip away dodging the strike barely. As a slit appeared on his right cheek, and his chest, tearing his clothing in 15 places out of nowhere. " Wh-what... when did he slash that many times?!" Keyth said to himself, looking back at the male.A deep cut sat on Keyths face over his Onigami tattoo. "... So its true." The long haired male said as he looked at Keyth. " You are like me." He said turning to Keyth. " Onihoruda. " He said stepping off of the hummer sheathing his blade. The black haired males Aura burned with chi despite the snow. " You are strong enough, your still weak." He said to Keyth. " Here i thought... you were gonna give me a proper fight." He said turning his back on Keyth." ...How come you can use your chi.. and what are you talking about..." Keyth said demanding him to answer his questions. The long haired male shook hishead as he crossed his arms. " Onihoruda. We Devour Oni's and become the Oni in human form. Animals and beasts of burden. " The long haired male smirked. " I can smell it on you, you have Keyomes Oni. Okami. Your his boy then." Keyth still gripped tightly to his gun as he listened to the mystery man. " I'll be seeing you soon..." " CUT THE SHIT!" Keyth said as he began to fire at the man, but the bullets simply litered the Hummer itself... And he was already gone. He had used his chi to disperse into the air. Leaving the area in a black blur. Leaving Keyth in the parking lot with nothing but his own assumptions...***FlashBack End*** Keyth closed his eyes and shook his head. "....Tch... Not this fucking guy again.." Keyth clenched his fist. " Those assholes, off'd your pops. Then you know im gonna help you man. You'd do the same for me.." But in the back of his mind he knew that something wasnt right with all of this. " But, What about our CHi? We cant keep forcing it out in the way we've been. It's been straining us to the point we can barely get anything done. I know this is your show... And i'll follow your lead." Keyth said nodding his head. " But we gotta do something about that, before we move... I dont even know whats been causing this. I can barely use my chi if at all..." Keyth said shaking his head and closing his eyes. A look of concern on his face, as the thought of fighting Zetsui...actually... frieghtned him... The thought of having to cross his path again, actually terrifyed him. A feeling Keyth didnt know. Discordia: Kyoko’s soft voice spoke up, wavering slightly because she was nervous to speak up in front of so many people. “I am not sure if this is linked to the chi or not but, Tsukuyomi was training me and since the chi stopped, since the snow, he hasn’t appeared. He normally would appear at least twice a week or so and he hasn’t come.” Her eyes seem to gaze off for a moment as a look of worry creased her brow. “I never really met your father and I don’t know you very well Mr. DoveMan, but I will do my best to help… who else is gonna keep Keyth from going all kamukazi and getting himself blown up or something.” She sighed a bit as she said that, the look on her face sort of showed an acceptance of the fact that she was going to get injured and Keyth was going to get injured worse on this adventure. Densuke would smile at Shira’s enthusiasm. He was starting to see she was a real down chick always ready for the cause. Densuke would nod again and give Damian a thumbs up, acknowledging his conference to help. Densuke would then raise attention to what the priestess woman and Keyth were talking about. Densuke would sigh and begin scratching his head. “Well that..i planned ahead for. Call it a habit of superheroing, but I’ve prepared ahead of time.” Densuke would point to damian, Duke, and Shira. “We now have 3 people who can’t use chi. This increases our tactical chance in these conditions. The reason the snow is preventing chi usage is actually a simple one. I put Ochigi on the case.” Densuke would pop up a screen, showing specks and images of DNA and spores. “The “Snow” as we’ve been calling it, isn’t actually snow. It’s actually frozen spores, that when in contact with or inhaled, suppress the part of the brain that is able to manipulate ambient energies inside or out side the body. We can break this chain with enough push, but it is severely physically exhausting. This is to high of a price. If we can find a way to use tech and strategy, at least until our chi comes back, we might still stand a chance…that is the only independent factor in my planning.” Densuke would fold his arms and think to himself. “I’ll get Ochigi on that too, with enough aid we might be able to make a counter drug. There is one other person I know of that might be of use. “ Densuke would take a breath and look for any further ideas from the people here. Matters At Hand Discordia: Kyoko leaned into Keyth as she thought about what Densuke had said. So we were inhaling and absorbing these spores. She reached up and raised her hand to ask a question before pulling it back and feeling silly for not being in school anymore and just decided to speak. “These spores, are they something that can be purified through rituals? And also, if it is a matter of absorbing them and what not while a cure is in the works… would it not be prudent to look into manners to protect us from inhaling or coming in contact with them? Perhaps like a gas mask and a suit of somesort. It seems that that would be far easier to devise given we would basically only need something that was water proof or the likes that would create a barrier between are skin and the spores. Of course, it would something that would need to be tested as to how long the spores take to wear off and it would most likely hinder movement as usual and we would need to train in the gear before we were at a comparable level to what we were pre disappearance of the Chi. But I think as a temporary measure, it would be worth looking into.” DeliriousAres: " Spores..?" Keyth said leaning forward. " No! Not Spores! Who would ever use something as spores to do such a evil thing!" He paused slamming his fist on the table. "....What are spores?" He said tilting his head to the right. Litterally confused. " Spores." Claymore said stepped into the room. ((http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l13RCQNUyI4)) "Is typically a one-celled, reproductive unit capable of giving rise to a new individual without sexual fusion, characteristic of lower plants, fungi, and protozoans." Keyth blinked, a confused look on his face. " This was constructed, by some unknown force. The Yakuza clans dont own the type of mula to pull this one off, this was from big shot for sure." He said as Amy stepped into the room, along with Xiao. " Seems like, its being constructed from some odd source. I say it's a satillate or something like that. My Intels limited, i need to look into it more." Keyth nodded his head, trying to put the pieces together. " So... the spores, are bad things, that make our chi go away. But its not real spore, it's the spore things your talking about? Alright. So im guessing all we could do, is get rid of the source right? Pull it from the roots and get rid of it before it gets worse." Keyth said nodding. " Negative." Claymore said shaking his head. " Seems as though whatever it is, it's radius and width of size. Litterally take up the whole Kasaihana city. Whatever it is, it has to be huge to put the whole city under an Artifal blanket of snow." He said nodding his head. " Taking out something of that Size calibur would bring the city down into flames. We have to get that thing, whatever it is. Away from the city." Keyth rubbed the back of his neck, looking at Densuke for answers. " I guess this is bigger than revenege densuke..." He said closing his eyes. Pallas: -After hearing about the explanation of why these fighters are having a hard time using Chi, Damian and Duke felt nothing for it. They aren’t Chi based fighters and the cause of other people being weakened by it really doesn’t bother them at all. But to show that they are part of the team, Damian speaks after Keyth and his little clan speak.-“To take something of that magnitude away from the city we might as well take it deep into space. Kasaihana City is one of the biggest cities in the world, the size of a machine to completely cover the city would be close to matching the target size…Meaning where would we even put it if we somehow got it away from the city? It’s not like you can just drop it on the floor somewhere and say ‘Well here you go.’ It won’t be that simple…”-Damian crosses his arms around his chest as Duke still remained asleep in the chair not giving one fatal fuck towards the situation. Damian may look like a meathead but he comes from a family of brainiacs. Damian takes the intelligence of both his mother and father which always comes to help him in battle. He could continue on with his father’s mechanical work but Damian never saw fit to go down that route. He especially doesn’t like the idea of putting his giant body into a giant tin can of a Nano Suit. The two Super Soldiers wait to see what else everyone has to say about the situation before moving on.- Densuke would keep his arms folded as he listened to the intellectual conversations insuing around him. He’d also place a hand under his chin taking note of even more visitors would invite themselves in. Including Claymore and the Xiao Lee kid Danny had told him about. After explaining spores and the forboding feeling this thing is bigger than what was originaly concived Densuke started to put the clues together, piece by piece bit by bit. He started pacing in place. “Good observation priestess girl..saddly though after analyzing it, it’s alredy in our systems..even with a gas mask, or chi based healing, it’s now a gentic desise. It’s in the air and in our systems now…but I do agree. A temporary lapse is all we need. Concerning the snow ‘s creation however..( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z3Vw2_mAxzk ) “What if it’s not…in the city at all.” Densuke would draw this conclusion. Drastic but applicable. He’d look to everyone and explain. “Think about it. Like Damian said for us to even move something that big out of the city, we’d have to find it. It’d have to match the target size, so it wouldn’t go unnoticed. Unless we couldn’t see it. I have a theory.” Densuke would pull out a sytlis and begin drawing a diagram on his holographic board, depicting images of the city, clouds, and a circle above it all. “We know It produces spores, that effect chi manipulation. However to effect the biggest city in the world as it’s been put it’d have to be AS big as kasihana. You can’t hide that…on the ground. What if there was, and again it’s just a theory, a machine in the upper atmosphere. Big enough to draw in the amount of water in the atmosphere and create this spore’s snowy effect? It’s a long shot, but explainable.” Claymore would rub his chin. “Good theory, but something like that would need a power source bigger than what we this city can produce. Like I said who in kasihana would have that kind of money, and what power source could it be?” Densuke would raise his hand. “Check this out.”( http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyypma2VqWE ) Densuke would push a button on his watch and a hole would open up in the floor. A giant purple jewel would be sitting on a metal pedestal, with a bunch of wires hooked and connected to it. “This is a jewel I recently recived after one of my jobs. It seems ordinary right? Turns out this thing produces power…it was risky but I tried a little experiment with it. I had to confirm what was so important about it. This apartment building we’re in right now..as we speak..is running off of the power this jewel is producing. But it’s not just that!” Densuke would reveal a board with multiple numbers, formulas and theories . He’d walk over to the board and begin pointing. “I’ve theorized, that the true potential of this gym? Could potentially power half of a district on it’s own. Alright follow me. What if there were MORE! Theoretically? If someone had even 3 of these things..” “They could power 1 and a half of Kasihana city..” Claymore would remove his glasses and place a hand on his hip. Densuke would shake his head, revealing his utter nerd, but his family gene was showing. “I beilive..it’s connected. But Keyth your right this is bigger than revenge. We need leads before this theory is finalized. Now over the two years we’ve been gone there’ve been some happenings. The three I’ve mentioned earlier? Also had accomplises…they’ve been associating with. That’s our main goal for now. Wilson won’t come to me. And I can’t find him, elusive bastard..but. if I can get you guys to find and take captive of Wilson’s accomplices, we can draw him out. I know for a fact he’s connected to a higher power, due to his involvement with the Grimmore that waged war on the city some years back. The first part of this plan for now..is finding a way to temporarily access our chi without hurting ourselves. Damian and Shira and sleeping beauty over there. I need you guys, to be my heavy hitters. Me and some others can’t do much in our condition so I’ll need you guys to be the task force for now. It’ll take another night of research but I recently recived another tip. I’ll message you the details later on. Keyth, Preist girl, Felicity, Danny, Xiao, and Claymore, I need you to use all resources to find a fixer upper for us. For now my place will be our temporary base of operations. If that’s cool with everone, thank you again for showing up. Lets make it happen guys.” Densuke would turn around and look at the jewel one last time. Thinking to himself. “Something big is going on..but I can’t shake the feeling it’s been going on all along.” Category:Ark 9